Hunter
by Meg The Monster
Summary: Naruto returns to the village...only to find that Sasuke is returning to the village in search of him and wearing an Akatsuki cape. What trouble awaits him?
1. Target

Hunter

By: Innocent Attraction

Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The lights hanging on the ceiling were contrast to the dark, dingy room that surrounded him. Naruto bites his lip, nervously fidgeting with a bit of string dangling from his shirt. Why did the ANBU have to interview him? He had nothing to do with the whole thing. In fact, he was only watching the events unravel. Ok, so maybe he played a small part in it but nothing that could get him into any sort of trouble, right? The ANBU sits next to him. "We have to ask you a few questions. You were one of the four people listed by Kakashi so we need to get information from you. If you don't speak up, then we'll never get this problem solved."

"I told you, I had nothing to do with this. I was merely a bystander. You can't get me into trouble for being a bystander." The ANBU officer seemed rather unconvinced. "Ok so maybe I played a minor role. So what? Sasuke had more involvement than I did. Why aren't you breathing down his damn neck instead of mine?"

"We'll get to him," the officer impatiently replied. "Right now, we're asking you. Just start from the top where things began to unravel."

"Fine." Naruto groans before speaking again. "I'll tell you, but you probably won't like what I have to say."

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when I got home from my last mission. I was tired as hell and didn't even feel like going to the Ichiraku Ramen bar to grab some ramen. I was too tired to think about food. My chakra level was low and bruises and cuts covered my skin. I had literally gotten my ass handed to me during a fight but, in the end, I still managed to defeat those stupid Sound Ninjas. They were no match for me…and Kyuubi but that's beside the point. As I made my way to my apartment building, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me. "Long time, no see," Sakura says as she hugs me.

I turn around and greet her, my tired eyes staring into her jade green eyes. "Hey Sakura," I manage.

"Someone looks exhausted. Here, let me help you to your room." She wraps her arm around me and helps me sluggishly walk up the stairs. When we reach my floor, she opens the door for me and helps me through them. I wasn't expecting her to be so nice to me, but I certainly didn't mind it one bit. I reach for my key and unlock my door, walking slowly inside. "I'll get you something to drink if you want me to. How about I clean your apartment for you. I can get your groceries since you haven't been home for three months. Your milk has probably gone sour by now."

I couldn't understand why she was being so nice to me. She was never this nice to me. Not since I first met her. Usually, she has some catty comment to say or just punches me in the head. But she acted as if the body switchers came and switched her for a mom. "Sakura, you're never this nice to me. Did something happen while I was away? Are you hiding something from me?"

Sakura suddenly grew quiet. She turned her back away from me and walked towards the open window. "Sasuke's back. Several ninja spotted him outside the city lines. Other Sound Ninjas are with him. When they asked him what he was doing, slithering his way back to the village, he simply answered them by saying he was looking for an old friend. Naruto, he's looking for you."

I felt my knees buckle slightly. I leaned myself up against the walls of my room. My breath, and heart beat, quickened in pace. Sakura turns around and looks at me. Tears begin to drip down her face. "I was ordered to look after you when you got home. Kakashi is also. He's talking to Tsunade as we speak."

"Why? Why do you think he's looking for me? I haven't been any sort of importance to him since I tried to stop him from going to find Orochimaru. Why am I suddenly so important now? Does he want to finish what he started and kill me like he planned on doing?"

Sakura interrupts my rant. "I don't know. All I know is that he was spotted wearing an Akatsuki coat. They suspect he might've joined them and is coming after you to get your demon and take you back to their headquarters to remove it. I think it's something more personal than that though. You know Itachi Uchiha is dead right?"

I look at her shocked. "They found his body a couple weeks ago. They suspect Sasuke had something to do with it. He finally got what he'd wanted to do all along. Revenge against his brother. I don't see why he doesn't come back to rejoin our team, not come back to punish us."

I stare at my shaky hands as Sakura mumbles to herself. I can feel my whole body trembling in fear. It was a feeling that I never did enjoy so well. Sakura looks up at me, noticing my horrified face and tears that were forming in my eyes. She wraps her arms around me, pulling me close to her warm body and embracing me. "No matter what happens, I'll protect you. Not just because I'm supposed to guard you; but because you're my friend. I won't let Sasuke hurt you, even if it kills me."

I thank her. She releases me from her hug. I make my to my bedroom, telling her she could stay if she wanted but knowing she wouldn't. I shut my bedroom door, hearing the front door shut as well. I smile, thankful that she did in fact choose to leave. I throw off my dirty clothes and open my dresser to find my clean, comfier clothes. I dress myself and flop onto my bed, letting sleep welcome me in it's warm arms. After a long mission like that, a nap is something that always has satisfied me.

* * *

When I woke up, Kakashi-sensei was that the edge of my bed. "Well good morning, sunshine," he says in an eerily cheery voice.

I rub my head and look at the clock. "I've been asleep for 15 hours? Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Because knowing the strenuous time your muscles probably endured, I thought it be best to let you sleep before you were off on yet another mission."

"What mission?"

Kakashi pauses for a moment. "Naruto, you're in grave danger. My guess is if Sasuke has the strength and power to kill someone like Itachi, he'll be able to easily kill you. You've already been through enough with the Akatsuki at your feet. Dealing with him will only make matters for you worse. If we get you out of here by today, we should be able to get you far enough out of the city to where he can't find you."

"Why would he, after all this time, finally come looking for me?" I never felt so confused. "I spent years looking for him and now, he's actually looking for me? I don't believe it for a second. There's got to be another reason he wants to come to the Leaf Village. I don't think it's me." I get out of my bed and walk towards Kakashi. "I'm staying here. I don't think he's looking for me."

"Naruto, don't be an idiot! You know very well he almost killed you the last time you fought him. You can't risk your life just to see your old former friend. He's not your friend anymore. He's an enemy; a rival. And there's nothing you can do to change that. We've got to get you out of the village now."

I punch the wall angry. "I'm tired of running away from everything. If I'm a ninja like I say I am, then it's up to me to face whatever danger comes my way. I'm not running anymore and unless you have some other way to make me, you can report back to Tsunade that I'm not going."

Kakashi is becoming angrier with me. "Look, you have no choice. Sakura will take you by force if she has to. She's not going to let this rival take your life. It wouldn't make sense in the least. Think about this team."

"I am thinking about this team," I suddenly burst. "Sasuke was once a member of this team, don't you remember? Team 7 with Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Led by Kakashi Hatake. That was our team. Whether you or Sakura are accepting it or not, Sasuke was part of that team."

Kakashi doesn't answer me for a while as I pace across my bedroom. I finally stop, staring out the window. "Whatever happens to me happens. I'm tired of running away from everything. I didn't run away when people considered me a freak. I didn't run away during the mission with Haku and Zabuza. I didn't run away from my encounters with the Akatsuki. I'm not about to start running away now."

Kakashi walks out of my room with nothing more to say. I could tell the way he slammed the door that he was angry with me. I didn't care. I was happy that I had proved my point. I wasn't going to allow myself to run. Even if it cost me my life, I'd go face-to-face with Sasuke if it required me to.

* * *

"So you are more involved in this story than you led on," the officer asks. "You were the reason Sasuke decided to come back to the city after all?"

"No," Naruto answers. "I'm not up to that part. I'm merely trying to tell you that's what all the other ninjas thought. That I was the reason for his return. That's only partially true. The rest is for an entire different reason. Now let me get back to my story."

* * *

Apparently, immediately after he'd left my house, Kakashi went to the Hokages' office to discuss what I had said to him. Within a couple hours, ANBU and other Jounin surrounded my apartment, their orders were guarding me from getting outside. I never felt so angry. I didn't attempt once, knowing many of the ANBU ordered to my apartment were probably more skilled than I was.

Sakura enters my room. I'm sitting on the window pane, looking outside to the village. I don't turn to look at her. She was in on this just as much as Kakashi was. "Look Naruto, I'm the last person you want to talk to but this is for the best. Please don't resent them. They're only here to protect you."

"Look I don't see how you could even begin to think that. They've got me in a cage. I'm trapped in my own house. It's basically the same thing as running away from my problem. Only I'm hiding from it."

Sakura walks up towards me, leaning her back against the wall. "Naruto, Sasuke almost killed you. With what strength and power he probably possesses now, he could easily kill you. Even Kakashi said he fears to fight him. No one knows what kind of training Orochimaru put him through." She looks over at me. "They know what Orochimaru is capable of and all the knowledge he has on different jutsus. Imagine what he could've taught Sasuke."

"I don't. Although Sasuke is skilled, I doubt Orochimaru would teach him any that Sasuke could use against him. I highly doubt Orochimaru is stupid enough to train Sasuke in that kind of manner."

"There's nothing I can say that will convince you this is for the best, is there?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Then be a dumb ass! Get yourself killed! Sasuke is looking for you and you don't even look like you care if he kills you. He's stronger than you when it comes to fighting. You know this. Don't be such a dunce!"

Naruto looks over at Sakura. Her face with red with anger. A couple tears stream down her face. She was scared. She was scared of Sasuke. I gets up and wraps my arms around her. For a moment, I doesn't talk. I try to comfort her the best I knew how. Once I releases her, I speak. "I have to face him. He might be considered a criminal ninja to the others, but to me, he's still my friend. He's still a member of Team 7 no matter what anyone says. I'm gonna go. I just have to think of a way to get out of here."

Sakura wipes the tears from her face. "I'm coming with you then. I don't want you to face him alone. You're right, he's still a member of Team 7."

I thank her. We begin to plan our escape. He knew we'd need a bit of help from Kyuubi, but the rest seemed to be easy. As I quietly performed the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu, Sakura prepares herself. "Now!" In a split second, 5,000 Narutos burst out the window, Sakura and me in the mix. We run down on the streets towards the village gates while ANBU are distracted trying to find the really one. By the time all the Narutos were destroyed, Sakura and I were far out the city. I turn to her as we rest in a tree for moment. "I'm going to warn you now. If Sasuke turns towards you and goes after you, I'm stepping in front of you. I don't want to lose you."

"Awe how sweet. Naruto has a sensitive side."

"Shut up. I just don't want to lose another team member. We've already lost Sasuke. I couldn't stand losing someone else." Sakura nods. We hear ANBU sweeping through the trees. We know it's time to go.

* * *

If you like the story so far, please let me know. I've worked really hard on this one. If you haven't picked up what's going on, Sasuke is returning the village. No one knows what reason he'd have. In the show, there's mixed reasons. Right now, there's two reason. Most people believe he's come to kill Naruto or to bring Naruto back to the Akatsuki clan. They're being interviewed. That'll be explained in the later chapters. I hope you like the concept of the story. Please review if you'd like to see another chapter. Thanks ^_^


	2. Predator, Prey

Hunter

Chapter 2: Predator, Prey

Characters DON'T belong to me

Naruto waited for their glaring eyes to look away from him. He'd gotten to the good part of his story. He didn't think they'd be this much in thought. This was going to take longer than he thought. He whips out his phone just in time for them to turn around again. "We aren't finished with this, Naruto. You'll be here a while. I hope you're aware of that."

Naruto nods. "I figured. I was gonna text Hinata or Kiba and ask them if they didn't mind locking my apartment. I didn't think I'd be here that long."

"You have more information than any of us thought you did. I think you knew that would amount to you being here a bit longer. We'll inform Kakashi to make a trip to your apartment on his way here."

"Traitor," Naruto says under his breath, quiet enough that the others possibly wouldn't hear him. He drums his fingers on the metallic gray table. He'd been sitting in the same interview for three hours now, an hour of that they'd been talking to each other, the other two he'd been forced to give detail about that had happened. He wondered if they were going to give this treatment to Sakura when she was out of the hospital. He begged they'd give it worse to Sasuke. Then again, Naruto knew so much about Sasuke that he'd probably just remain his confident, expressionless self and not say a word until he was forced. The ANBU turned back towards him. "All right, continue where you left off. You and Sakura had just escaped from your apartment."

"I think I remember where I was..."

* * *

Sakura and I were a good mile out the city. We could hear the footsteps swirling close behind us. I figured we'd be followed. I formed clones, telling to scatter to try to lead them off our trail long enough for us to get some rest. Sakura didn't believe they would fall for it. She went into a rant, stating that we were dealing with ANBU Black-Ops and something like wouldn't fool them. But to both of our surprise, it tricked them long enough for us to get a drink. I grabbed the chocolate bar from my book bag and munched on that. "Are you seriously thinking about food at a time like this," Sakura exclaims.

"I'm hungry," I answer. "Besides, I don't think we'll get ambushed anytime soon. The ANBU fell for it for the time being. And besides, I didn't get a chance to eat before we left. I was too busy wondering why the village stabbed me in the back and are trying to protect me from a threat that I frankly think isn't even coming for me. You know that there's more reason for his return."

"I don't know, Naruto," Sakura answers. "There are lots of reasons for his sudden return. I think you're the main reason but there are possible others. He might hold a grudge against the village or something. I don't know."

We remained silent for a moment. "Why would he hold a grudge against the village?"

"I snooped through some personal files. The third Hokage held information about the Uchiha massacre. They suspect it was hit against them and that Itachi wasn't acting alone. He had help. Madara Uchiha helped him. There isn't much known about him though. He's been underground since the murders. But there is some speculation that he formed the Akatsuki." Sakura paused for a moment. "Maybe Sasuke is angry at the village for not telling him that. Maybe he met Madara and found out."

"Maybe, but I highly doubt it," I answered. We heard the quick footsteps from the tree tops again and knew they had caught on to the distraction. We ran again through the trees. We hoped they wouldn't last all night. Shit, I thought they'd clear out when we got closer to where Sasuke was. Sure enough, three miles from the city, we didn't hear them behind us anymore. That took almost 10 hours to get to that point though. So Sakura and I made camp, resting there for the night. We set up a camp fire and make-shift tents. There was a burning question at the back of my mind. I knew I had to get it off my chest. "Sakura? Why do you think he'd be looking for me?"

Sakura turns towards me, brushing her fingers through her short rose-colored hair. She didn't answer. She had to think about what she'd say apparently. She clears her throat. "I'm not sure honestly. I didn't think, after he left, that we'd ever hear from him again. I was almost certain after our last encounter that it would be the last time we'd see him. And you saw what power he contained." Sakura paused, holding her hand over her lower body, remembering the blade that had pierced through her. "Truth being said now, I don't want to see him. I just...it still hurts you know?"

"Yea. Those kind of wounds don't heal easily." We both looked at the fire as it crackled under the night sky. Sakura made a make-shift bucket and filled with water in the near-by creek. She poured it onto the fire until all that was left was the smoldering embers that would eventually die out. "We should get at least some rest."

I nodded, heading over to my lean-to. It was hard to fall asleep. I had to stare at the stars that hung in the dark sky until sleep finally overcame me. I guess I had a lot on my mind. I just couldn't stop myself from thinking about it. I don't know why it unsettled me so much that I would see him again...

* * *

Naruto had to pause. He felt that uncomfortable feeling like he had that very night. That picture played vividly in his head. He tried to ignore it. The ANBU stared at him, hanging on his words like they were the bible or had some holy meaning to it. It made Naruto laugh. He shook back his anxiety. "I need some water," he said, his throat feeling slightly swollen and dried out.

The ANBU officer stood up, walking over to the water jug and filling up a Dixie cup. He handed it Naruto. Naruto quickly finished it. His throat felt clear and back to normal. He was able to swallow the rest of his anxiety. "Ok, now I'm better."

* * *

Sakura shook me hard that next morning. "Naruto, wake up! Naruto, please wake up. I think I hear someone coming."

I crawled out from under my lean-to, grabbing my book bag and throwing on my shirt and jacket. Her lean-to was already knocked down. I pushed my over and made it look like nothing had been there. We jumped into the tree tops, heading farther into the deep forest. I spotted a clearing up ahead. It had a odd familiarity to it, but I couldn't put my finger on it. On the other side of the clearing, we noticed someone walking. We stopped, watching to see who it was. I felt my hands began to tremble. I could see the blood in Sakuras face drain. It was a face we both knew almost too well. On the other side of clearing where the forest started again, Sasuke Uchiha stood. He wasn't running, just casually walking. His sword was tied firmly to his belt. The Akatsuki cape clung to his broad shoulders. I was frozen. He looked like a machine; a killing machine. I felt a twinge of pain; Sakura had been right. I didn't think even Kakashi, the Copy Cat Ninja and one of the strongest ninjas I'd ever known, could take him. "We wait for him here. Once he reaches the middle of the clearing, we jump out. Not to attack, but just to let him know we're here."

Sakura doesn't face me when I finish talking. My guess is she's too scared to look away from the menacing creature that stood there. She looks over at me, catching her nervous breath. She looked so vulnerable that it was almost scary to see. I tried to move towards her. She stopped me. "He's looking right in our direction."

I look back at Sasuke. His onyx-colored eyes were staring right us. He begins to sprint across the clearing. I have to watch carefully just to be able to see him. "Now," I say to Sakura. I wasn't sure if she heard me, so I shake her shoulder. "C'mon Sakura. Now!"

She nods. We both jump from the safety of the branches to the edge of the forest. Sasuke stops. He wasn't but a couple yards from us. His cool expression is so familiar that I can't help but to grimace in a familiar expression as well. The three of us stare at each other, a silent exchange in familiarity. "I suppose Kakashi isn't with you," Sasuke suddenly says. We both nod. "Naruto, it's been a while hasn't it? You still look like a dunce."

I shake off the old pet name he used to use. I gave him my strongest stare. I wasn't going to let him intimidate me for a second. Suddenly, he was centimeters from my face. Sakura gasps. I can't feel my muscles move. He stares at me. I stare back. "You look like you've been training hard. I heard of your recent attack against the Sound Ninja," he says coolly. "Impressive. A pip-squeak like you taking on Sound Ninja alone."

"They'll never be your true team. Not what team seven used to be, or have you let that sink out of your head too."

He doesn't respond. "Don't push me. I could kill you without even breaking a sweat. Then what would the village say? Besides, are you sure you want to do that with Sakura standing right next to you."

I look over at her. She tries to remain calm, but I could tell her barrier was beginning to break. If it came to this, I knew the choice she would make. She would stand in front of me and take the deathly blow I would receive. She would kill herself for me. Sasuke smirks, the first time he shows any true emotion. At least it appeared so. "You don't want to risk losing another now do you?"

"Why are you returning to the village," I say. I let the chills roll down my back, not letting them affect me. I didn't need any proof at how weak I felt.

He steps back a couple steps. "I can't return to the village without hysteria breaking out? Pity. I was hoping no one would notice my presence. Apparently the ANBU made it back to the village and reported me. Well if you must know, it's for you Naruto. But it's more than just you. My team is a couple miles back. We're hear to destroy the leaf village for what they did to my family."

"So it's the revenge thing again. Haven't you already gotten your revenge against your brother? Isn't that enough to satisfy you?"

"You don't even know the whole story so stay out of it," he snarls. "Unless you want to die, you'll move out of my way."

"I'm not going anywhere," I say. "Not until I get some answers. What would want with me? I can see you joined the Akatsuki, but what's the real reason you want me? Just to take me back them, let them kill me to remove the nine-tailed fox, and then destroy what's left of me? Is that all I've become to you? Nothing more than an assignment?"

Sasuke doesn't answer. I could see the growing frustration in his eyes. I was catching on to him more quickly than he suspected. I wonder why he hadn't take a shot at me yet. Apparently, he learned patience with his training instead of going on impulse on what he thought would be the best option. A breeze began to pick up slightly, blowing against his short-black hair. We remained silent. I notice Sasuke reaching for his blade. I prepare myself. Sakura stares at the two of us horror-stricken. Sasuke holds the long blade to my throat. I hold a kunai knife to his own, waiting for him to make the kill. This time, Sakura couldn't protect me. This time, it would be my battle to fight, and probably die in.

* * *

The ANBU looked shocked as they stare at Naruto. He moves his coat off his neck to reveal a darkened scar. He looks down at himself, then looks back at the ANBU, breathing quietly. The ANBU couldn't take their eyes off the wound. It seemed to sting their eyes. Naruto knew that feeling. He hadn't been able to look at it himself when he'd look into the mirror. He had to try his hardest to pretend the thing wasn't even there. He looks at the time. "I think it might be time to let the prisoner return to their apartment."

The ANBU officers agreed. "We'll meet here at noon tomorrow. Please don't be late."

Naruto nods, standing up from the chair and stretching his stiff legs and arms before leaving the room. As we walks out, he passes another interrogation room. Kakashi is sitting on the other side of the table, being asked questions by other members of the ANBU. He wondered if they were interviewing Sasuke or if they even had him. He walks out, one hand stuffed in his pocket, the other held against the scar on his neck. "He really should have killed me..." he thought.

* * *

I hope you like the series so far. Expect Chapter 3: Fighting with Death to come out by the end of March or beginning of April. I'm working on other stories as well and some people are eagerly awaiting the final installment to Suffocate.


	3. Freedom

Title: Hunter

Chapter 3: Freedom

Author: Meg The Monster

Characters do not belong to me.

Side note: I'm far behind on the real reasons as to why Sasuke really chose to attack the village so I created a possible idea. So if you have read into what really happened, I do apologize :(

* * *

The plain colored walls started making him sick, but he never faltered. His expression hadn't changed. It had been three days, and he still hadn't said a single word to the ANBU officers. He just stared at them, grinned a couple times when they would threaten him, and return to his sulking, cool appearance. His confidence never faded once. He was a tiger; silent and deadly. They momentarily stepped out of the room to speak with another officer. He just sat there, staring at the window, wishing the blinds were up so he could read their lips. He had an innate ability to do that. They came back in, confidence in their eyes. Now he was a bit startled. "It's all over, Sasuke. We finally know the truth about your plan to attack the village." They could see the visible startle in his eyes. "Naruto came forward with the truth. He's been talking to police this whole time. You planned to come here, destroy the town, all to exact your revenge for your parents?"

Now he cracked. "That's a lie," he snapped.

The officers looked at him startled. He hadn't cracked for three days and suddenly he was speaking up? He was finally saying something to them? "Then why did you come to the village? Why did you really return then? We need some answers!"

"You already have a written statement. Why would mine prove useful to you?"

"Unless you plan to end up in prison for the rest of your life or a possible death sentence, you'll need to have some sort of defense."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. Again with the death and imprisonment threats. Frankly it was getting old. He paused for a bit before speaking. "The plan was to attack the city as a decoy." They stare at him. "Our real target was the government of this village. The ones that ordered the hit on my parents. The ones that ordered the death of my family by way of Itachi." No response. "You know what I'm talking about. Do not play me for the fool. I can see it in your eyes that you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Both the officers exchange looks, and then look back at Sasuke. "I wasn't an ANBU member during that time. I was in training to become one, but even I know what you're talking about."

"As I thought," he says coldly. "You know exactly what I mean. I came for answers. Why was the hit ordered? What brought them to make that decision when the Uchiha served this village so loyally and honorably as a police force and soldiers? Murdering heroes. How does that make sense?"

The officers conversed with each other privately. "If you give us answers, then I'll give you answers," one replied. The other seemed a bit disgruntled.

Sasuke scans the man's eyes, and could only find he was telling the truth. "Fine. What answers do you want?"

"Who was involved? What was the basis of your attack? Why was the Akatsuki involved? What does the plan have to do with Naruto Uzumaki or even Sakura?"

"One at a time, please. There's no need for impatience."

* * *

Members weren't important. We just came together as a group. I was chosen as the leader, but I never fully thought the plan through. It formed on its own by everyone's contribution. Not one member can be singled out as forming the idea, but I can be singled out for planning on where the attacks would occur and training. The basis was to infiltrate the government but attack the village as a decoy. The Akatsuki had been involved from the beginning since finding out about the death of Itachi. They tracked me down. They had a similar desire to destroy the village.

Now you ask how Naruto is involved? They sought after the Nine-Tailed Fox and knew I had been on his team. I was, in a sense, sent with the intent to attack the village, destroy the government, and kidnap Naruto. They knew before I would ever make it to the village, Naruto would find out about my coming and track me down. I was a ploy to lure him out of the village so they could obtain his demon. In essence, I was sent out to kill him.

I didn't expect to meet him outside the village to be honest. I thought I'd meet him closer in under your protection or on the front line in the village, ready to fight when I made my arrival. When I saw him, I readied myself. I could tell he had grown stronger. I had been given word ahead of time that he had been trained under Jiraiya by the Akatsuki. I never thought Sakura would be there with him. I could tell just from a glance that she had grown stronger since I had left. She wasn't near as fragile as she had been. She looked as if she could fend me off in a fair fight. Not win, but surely get close. We had a silent exchange when they jumped in the clearing. Naruto, of course, was the first to speak up. Sakura stood close by, as back up I figured. A few words later, and finally he gets to the interesting part. "Why are you returning to the village," he yells at me.

I taunted him. "I can't return to the village without hysteria breaking out? Pity. I was hoping no one would notice my presence. Apparently the ANBU made it back to the village and reported me. Well if you must know, it's for you Naruto. But it's more than just you. My team is a couple miles back. We're hear to destroy the leaf village for what they did to my family."

He wasn't going to take that as an answer, as expected. He'd grown so much, but he was still as stubborn as ever. "So it's the revenge thing again," he says. "Haven't you gotten revenge against your brother? Isn't that enough to satisfy you?"

I felt like pressing my knife against his neck and ending it. "You don't even know the whole story so stay out of it! Unless you want to die, move out of my way," I tell him. I was growing so angry with him at this point. He was so clueless. He'd never understand. He never had a family to love and then have them ripped away in cold blood.

He just stood there, like a great ape. "I'm not going anywhere," he says. "Not until I get some answers. What would want with me? I can see you joined the Akatsuki, but what's the real reason you want me? Just to take me back them, let them kill me to remove the nine-tailed fox, and then destroy what's left of me? Is that all I've become to you? Nothing more than an assignment?"

He knew. He already somehow knew I was there to lure him. It threw me off that he was expecting me to come to find him. He'd been so dim-witted when I left and now, somehow, he was sharp enough to know this was the intended plan. So I stand there, debating what to say. I could see Sakura, weak and becoming weaker but her eyes were so set on me. She looked ready to jump in front of Naruto and take the blow before he could. "You've changed," I finally decide to say. "You used to be some dim-witted."

"I've grown since you left. That much shouldn't be that much of a shocker. People change and grow in order to achieve their dreams."

"And what dream was that? Become a hokage to a village that called you a monster for years and tormented you?"

"To prove I was strong enough. To prove that despite what any outsider might say, I'm strong enough to withstand it. But not just that. I trained until my bones broke, my body ached, and my chakra shrank to near nothing to find you and rescue you."

I just stare at him. He was still, after all this time, fighting for me? Why? Why was he so stubborn to even try? "This isn't how we should be. Standing in front of each other, blades to our throats, ready to kill the other if one false move is made. We should be fighting as comrades. As friends. You had a chance to kill me before and never took it. You had the chance to end my life and you opted out. And you know why? Because if you really hated everything about that village and your past, that blade would have already been across my throat and I'd be dead, regardless of the Akatsuki."

Sakura could see the fury in my eyes apparently. She struggled to her feet, ready to fend me off. I pressed my knife against his neck a little harder. Hard enough to receive the same reaction. "You're such a moron."

I didn't know how fast he moved, but he managed to dodge my blade, replace his kunai back into his pouch, and slam a fist across my face. I landed on my feet, regained my composure, and aimed my blade towards him, moving faster than he could see. When the dust cleared, Sakura coughed blood on my blade and fell to the ground, unconscious. That's about when other ANBU members arrived, including Kakashi and Might Guy. A few mistakes on my part ended with me on the ground, hands held by pure chakra, and here in your office, discussing what happened. I never relieved anything to him. I simply left him in the state he must be in now; angry and still wanting to know the truth.

What's the truth? I never meant to kill him. Although my intended plan was to lure him, I was never going to let the Akatsuki get a hold of him. World domination may be nice, but it's not the goal I've set for myself. I went along as if it was. Let the others believe I wanted to achieve that dream. I knew after we handed over Naruto to them, they would come after us and destroy us. I knew it from the beginning.

* * *

Mouths wide open, no one could believe what they were hearing. All this time, they never expected this from him, who had been hardened by years of training under a man such as Orochimaru. Sasuke just glares at them. "You got your answers. Now I want mine. Why was the hit ordered on my parents?"

"If you come in tomorrow night, I'll have the hokage come in and personally discuss the matter with you. I, myself, am not allowed to share that information by order of Tsunade herself."

"I thought so."

"There will be an exchange of information. I will keep my end of the bargain. But right now, we're out of time. An officer will escort back to your cell."

Sasuke felt bitter, but inside he could feel his heart soften. He'd finally find out the truth. He needed to know.

Naruto stares at them. He had already told the rest of the story. Why was he still sitting here. He needed to know about Sakura. He wanted to find something to eat. He was also pretty sure he left the water running in his bathroom sink. They finally came into the room. They looked startled. "Can I go home now? I told you my side of the story."

"So did Sasuke." Naruto could feel his breath escape him for a moment. "He never intended on killing you, Naruto. In fact, he was downright sure he wouldn't even hurt Sakura. He came to warn you."

Now Naruto knew he wasn't able to breathe. Sasuke came… to save him? "His mission was to lure you from the city. The Akatsuki wasn't far behind him either. In fact, when they learned of his kidnapping, they retreated quickly. ANBU stationed ahead reported spotting them not 1,000 feet away."

Naruto finally took in air, but he wasn't sure if it actually was considered breathing. He just hung on every word they were saying. The officers waited for him to respond, but nothing came. "You're free to go now. We'll call if we need any other information."

Naruto waited for them to leave the room before a single tear dripped from his eyes. He'd known all along. A smile crept to his face. Naruto wiped his eyes and walked out of the room, just in time to see Sasuke exiting his room. Both their eyes locked on one another. Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke's face didn't change from the dull look Naruto knew for, but he could see the corners of his mouth turn slightly. Naruto turned to walk away, a grin still on his face. "That much closer," he says to himself.

* * *

The end! The series is over. I know what you're thinking. Sad face. Or Angry face. Whatever you choose. I couldn't continue the story. I have others I'd like to get working with. I wanted to end on a good note though. I hope you guys enjoyed it though.


End file.
